Orenda Paytah! What a place to start?
by Deadbeat Heartache
Summary: Welcome to Hotel Orenda Paytah or Magic Fire. Place of my unfortunate life, a haven for the wizard folk but hell for me the muggle stuck inside. Oh and the only family I have left hates me, but maybe a snobby pureblood wizard can change and save my life.


No weblinks will work so it will come up as the last part but all are for **polyvore** and are in **bold**!!

PLz R&R so I know if it's good or not!! Cos if it's crap there's no point writing it!!

* * *

Welcome to the hotel Orenda Paytah! The place for magic folk (unlike me) to getaway from their everyday lives and stay in a comfortable, serene place hidden from the peeking eyes of the world.

That's the happy-go-lucky Welcome! paragraph on the brochure to my Grandmothers' hotel, but I think it should go somewhere along the lines of this; Welcome to this overpriced place of boredom you overpayed stuck-up snobs. The place to hide away from the ministry or bills not payed and stay in a tiny room, in a place of too much quiet and nothingness. Oh and don't forget to kick the muggle on your way out.  
FYI, the muggle is me.

Hey forgot to introduce myself.  
My name is Andrea 'Rose' Leigh. I am 15 waiting for my sixteenth birthday. I have long red curly hair and deep purple eyes, I am part Metamorphmagus (It only effects my eyes and hair that's why they are random colours) but I am a muggle since my mother was a muggle and my father a squib, who unfortunately died and I ended up with my pureblood -a real pureblood which apparently means- snobby muggle, mudblood and blood traitor hating slave driver. Unfortunately for her, I aren't a very good maid so became a maid and a odd-job-girl. Oh, did I mention, I'm also a bi-sexual giving my grandmother an extra reason to hate me.

So yeah today was another unfortunate day-Don't I use that word alot?- appart from the fact that a wall had fell down, but my Grandmother although she is a witch couldn't wave her wand and fix it, oh no, I had to do it in my uniform, ( **/astranged_builder/set?id=10603416**) yeah it's not that bad but when you're a muggle stuck in a wizarding world, more precisely a hotel for some of the richest pureblood wizards and the few others rich enough to stay here, it's a hard life. Oh My God I now sound like Annie! And look like her with red hair!

"Maid move my bags to the front desk!" My thoughts about the wondrous Annie were interupted by a blond git stood in the fire place demanding me to move his bags.

"Sorry sir but I'm working here." I gave a fake smile and turned back to the wall I was rebuilding.

"Well sorry but you don't really expect me to move my own bags in this hotel do you?" Snob it was written across his forehead. Well not literally but that could be arranged.

"Right of course not _sir_!" I turned away from his snarl and shouted as loud as I could -just to annoy the snob of course- "Gran another snobby git's blocking the fire place!"

"Andrea Leigh do not call my loyal customers that!" I mimicked her as she walked in knowing exactly what she would say to my comment. "Good afternoon Mister Malfoy I presume my granddaughter didn't cause you too much trouble?"

"Of course not but I think you should allow her some lessons in manners," He turned to me ith a smirk, "and I could always use some help with my bags."

"Andrea get Mister Malfoys bags," I went over to pick them up, "after apolagising of course!"

"Of course!" I turned to Mister Malfoy. "I am indeed sorry for any unpleasurement I have put upon your stay here at Hotel Orenda Paytah and please allow me to make this up by helping you any way I can during your stay." I gave him another fake smile and presured myself to say more denounceful words. "Please follow me!"

"Right," We had just got to his room. "Girl I would like your assistance with something."

"Yeah what?"

"I thought you said you would be pleasant?"

"Oh and like you don't put a show on infront of the people who could and would kill you? But anyway what's up cos the guys are waiting downstairs?"

"I just wanted to ask for a tour of this town and some company for tonight."

"That is it."

"Fine just wait two ticks!" I walked out of the door to shout my friends from downstairs. "Note, Wheels, Hollow, Splott get your arses up here!"

"What's up Rose?" It's so funny how they always answer me at once!

"Right newbie in their wanted some guides around town and some company so I agreed but you guys better stay with me!"

"How old is this guy Rose?"

I stuck my head round the door to Malfoys bedroom. "Oi dude how old are you?"

"Sixteen from last month!"

"Right you heard him get in there." No one moved so I shoved Splott and shouted at them "NOW!"

"Yes sir!" Again it's funny how they always answer as one!


End file.
